GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza
The GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (aka GNMA-Y0002V, Gadelaza) is a mobile armor designed and built by the ESF that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. The unit is piloted by Descartes Shaman. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gadelaza is the largest mobile armor (MA) of its time and is developed from the GNMA-0001V Regnant and GNZ-003 Gadessa. Its overall length and mass is greater than CBS-742 Ptolemaios 2 Kai and is an experimental unit under consideration to become the next mainstay unit of the ESF Army, replacing the GNX-803T GN-XIV series.Newtype August 2010 issue The Gadelaza is designed to be a one man army-unit, possessing enough firepower to match an entire battle fleet on its own. Gadelaza has a cruiser mode and battle mode. Cruiser mode's only function is traveling at high speed. In battle mode, Gadelaza changes into an alternate form more suitable for combat. When transformed, Gadelaza's MS head and four sub-arms are revealed for combat. The head is equipped with a large sensor unit (for long range scans and system controls) and its sub-arms are each tipped with a GN Beam Gun. Because the unit is still powered by GN Tau Drives, it's particles are still limited; a Nile-class battleship is outfitted with external dock-clamps to transport the Gadelaza over great distances to conserve its particle usage. ESF engineers used both Innovators and Celestial Being technology found inside the mothership, Celestial Being, to develop a new generation of GN Fangs. They created a Bit Control System, working in conjunction with a Quantum Brainwave Control System, that coordinates the fangs with quantum brainwaves. Because of the incredible multi-tasking capabilities of a true Innovator, ESF engineers designed Gadelaza to house the largest count of GN Fangs carried by a single unit. The GN Fangs come in two kinds: Large GN Fangs and regular-sized GN Fangs. There are 14 Large GN Fangs and within each of them, a GN Drive Tau and 10 GN Fangs. The Fangs all are fitted with a beam cannon/gun with firepower comparable to a GN Beam Rifle, and can surround themselves in a beam-filled particle field to cut through enemy units in close range. The Fangs often swarm-attack any target(s), rapidly shooting them down or cut/ram through them in seconds. The Gadelaza's most powerful particle weapon is its GN Blaster, this is a more powerful version of the GN Mega Launcher; Gadelaza's cannon can fire at short intervals, approximately 10–12 seconds. The only drawback is that the cannon generates a great deal of heat; it has retractable heat sinks to vent out the excess heat into space for the next shot. Due to the sheer size and particle requirements to power Gadelaza and its Fangs, the unit contains the largest collection of Tau Drives of its time. Gadelaza contains 2 "series-type" Tau Drives. Each series-type GN Tau Drive consists of 3 Tau Drives linked together as one "large" drive (like separate batteries in series electrical circuits). This is further supplemented by an additional, normal Tau Drive for backup purposes. This brings the total number of individual Drives on the Gadelaza to seven (excluding those equipped on the Large GN Fangs). Gadelaza's engines have been shown to produce a continuous stream of GN Particle Rings (similar to the Exia's GN Drive Burst), suggesting high particle output and acceleration. Because of its high particle generation, Gadelaza is capable of speed and maneuverability that exceed any known MA and battlecruiser of its time. Gadelaza is specifically designed to be piloted by an Innovator. Using the technology left over by the Innovators, the ESF installed the Quantum Brainwave Control System. The system allows an Innovator pilot to have increased control over their mobile weapon, resulting in quicker reaction times. In the Gadelaza's case, the Innovator's quantum brainwaves allow the pilot to interface directly with the machine and delegate commands, resulting in less dependency on manual operating. Added with the network support of the "Veda-based Operating System", it's combat potential makes it highly formidable. When greater power is needed, its overall capabilities can be enhanced by the Trans-Am System, but it's unclear how does Gadelaza performs when powered down despite having so many drives. Gadelaza isn't without weaknesses. Despite its superior firepower, all of it is still reliant on its pilot's abilities. Should the pilot be compromised, such as quantum brainwave disruption, combat performance is lowered. Even at combating at its full potential, no unit can survive against a foe with superior numbers; a large enough combat force can defeat it. It is also highly reliant on its GN Fangs for long and close range combat; it has limited combat capabilities on its own. Unfortunately, the unit wasn't built with any emergency ejection system to escape danger. As a last resort tactic, the pilot can self-destruct Gadelaza by overloading its Trans-Am. Overall, Gadelaza is one of the most powerful units ever to be created during the ELS conflict; the MA was later produced by the Old Human Faction for their own purposes. Armaments ;*GN Beam Gun :Each of the Gadelaza's sub-arms is tipped with a powerful GN Beam Gun. Due to their placement on the ends of the sub-arms, the beam guns have a very flexible area of fire. These weapons possess both a high power rating (similar to a GN Cannon) and a high rate of fire (similar to a GN Sub-machine Gun), making them suitable against most opponents. ;*GN Beam Saber :The beam guns within the sub-arms are capable of generating four enormous beam sabers designed for close combat. Due to the sheer size of the beam sabers, not only do they offer a very large reach, they can also cut through just about anything from a mobile suit to a battleship with ease. ;*GN Blaster :The Gadelaza possesses a powerful beam cannon known as the GN Blaster. It is housed in the mobile armor's nose section (making up more than one half of the MA's overall length), and is capable of firing a very large and powerful particle beam. After firing a shot, it cools down by opening the vents on the top and bottom of the GN Blaster in preparation for another shot. When it was used in battle, the GN Blaster proved to be capable of destroying an entire battleship in one shot. ;*Large GN Fangs :The Gadelaza is equipped with 14 Large GN Fangs which are roughly the size of a standard mobile suit and possess their own individual GN Drive Tau. These advanced remote weapons were designed to be adept in every form of combat. Mounted on the front of each Large GN Fang is a powerful beam cannon capable of destroying an enemy unit with a single shot. The Large GN Fang can also generate and surround itself in a blade-shaped beam field, allowing it to cut enemy units in melee combat. The GN Verniers mounted on each of the Large GN Fangs constantly generates a ring of GN Particles similar to the Gadelaza itself for high speed and maneuverability. Each of them are capable of releasing up to ten Small GN Fangs a piece,Gundam 00 A wakening of the Trailblazer novelization for a total of 140. The Large GN Fangs have a much higher performance level than the Small GN Fangs due to their size and possession of a GN Drive Tau, and can enter Trans-Am for an overall increase in their abilities for a limited time or (as a last resort) be used as Trans-Am missiles similar to the GAGA Forces. ;*Small GN Fangs :The Small GN Fangs are basically miniature versions of their larger counterparts. Like the Large GN Fangs, they can generate blade-shaped beam field for melee combat. Another feature they have in common is that their verniers constantly generate ring of GN Particles for high speed and maneuverability. While the Small GN Fangs are also equipped with beam weapons for ranged combat, their power is closer to that of a beam rifle rather than a beam cannon. Unlike the larger Fangs however, they rely on GN Condensers as power sources and are much more limited in terms of operation time before they need to return to the Large GN Fangs to recharge. Their overall abilities can be enhanced with Trans-Am. ;*GN Missiles :The Gadelaza is equipped with a total of 256 GN Missiles (the same amount as the Baikal-class carrier). These are stored beneath each sub-arm of the MA in 32 containers, with each holding 8 missiles. They can completely obliterate an enemy fleet when launched all at once or be used to intercept incoming enemy missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System ;*Trans-Am System ;*"Veda-based Operating System" History Note: The history of the Gadelaza relative to the events of the ELS conflict can be found on Descartes Shaman's page. Aside from its use by Descartes Shaman, a Gadelaza was briefly seen used by the ELS during the ELS conflict.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 Final Chapter Sometime after the ELS conflict, the Gadelaza were used by the Old Human Faction. These Gadelaza units were piloted by so-called "Pseudo Innovators", which were the products of forceful cooperation and enhancement using super soldier knowledge and technology. These Pseudo Innovators went into battle against their will, and were forced to wear special helmets that blocked Quantum Brainwaves, cutting off communications with enemy genuine Innovator pilots while in battle. It was also mentioned that the genuine Innovators did not produce any Gadelazas as they do not want to use its strong power for fighting. However, it is precisely because of its strong power that the Old Human Faction produced the Gadelaza units and went to great length to procure pilots for these units. Variants ;*ELS Gadelaza :Seen in the Gundam 00N and in Gundam 00I 2314, it is unknown if this is an ELS replica of the original Gadelaza or the assimilated form of the original machine. It is unknown how the ELS version differs from the original version, other than minor cosmetic differences such as rounded surfaces, and different color schemes. This variant was mentioned to have appeared in the final assault on Earth. Picture Gallery Gadelaza.png|Top and Bottom View ELSG14.png|ELS Gadelaza Gadelaza head.jpg|Gadelaza's Head (Movie) GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (Gundam 00 The Movie) 01.jpg|Leaving the hangar GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (Gundam 00 The Movie) 02.jpg|GN Tau Drives Activated GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (Gundam 00 The Movie) 03.jpg|Close up GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (Gundam 00 The Movie) 04.jpg|Transformed close up GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (Gundam 00 The Movie) 05.jpg|Launching Large GN Fangs GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (Gundam 00 The Movie) 06.jpg|Large GN Fang launching Small GN Fangs GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (Gundam 00 The Movie) 07.jpg|Small GN Fangs in blade-shaped beam field GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (Gundam 00 The Movie) 08.jpg|GN Blaster's beam GadelazadestroyJupiterReserachStation.jpg|Destroys Europa GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (Gundam 00 The Movie) 02.JPG|Returning Large GN Fangs Sub-Arm Beam Guns.gif|Firing sub-arms' GN Beam Gun Large GN Fang (Beam).gif|Large GN Fang firing its beam cannon Small GN Fang.gif|Close-up of a Small GN Fang Small GN Fang (Beam).gif|Small GN Fang firing its beam gun GN Missile (Front).gif|GN Missile Front View GN Missile (Side).gif|GN Missile Side view Gadelaza shoot.jpg|Gadelaza destroys a battlecruiser assimilated by the ELS Gadelaza GN Blaster.gif|Firing GN Blaster Gadelaza GN Missiles.gif|Unleashing innumerable amount of GN Missiles, eliminating almost every ELS in its path gadelaza attacked.jpg|Targeted for assimilation Gundam 00 Awakening of the Trailblazer - vlcsnap-2011-02-18-19h43m05s59.jpg|Gadelaza being assimilated. Gadelaza.jpg Gadelaza78678.png|Gadelaza in Gundam 00V Senki Gunpla 063.jpg 064.jpg 065.jpg 066.jpg 067.jpg Notes & Trivia *The GN Fangs on the Gadelaza are loosely based on the bit system of the AMX-015 Geymalk's (Mother/Child Funnels). *The Gadelaza bears a strong resemblance to the Mobile Armor AMA-100 Z'od-iacok of Gundam Sentinel. *The GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza is the only Mobile Armor that was not promptly destroyed by Setsuna F. Seiei. **It is also the only Mobile Armor thus far to not have engaged in combat with any Gundam or protagonist. *In official publishings, it's stated that the ship is larger in size, length, and mass, than CBS-70 Ptolemaios, yet in the movie, the size suggests Gadelaza is still slightly smaller than Ptolemy. *In the second trailer for the movie, the Gadelaza was seen with a purple interface while in the official movie its interface is green and in the shape of the Gadelaza. *Based on 00 Final Mechanics, the initial concept art for Gadelaza featured a more animalistic style, such as having a tail at the rear, a jet-like cruiser mode and a more humanoid shape for its transformation. References 4628199223_c49df980d3.jpg|Magazine Article about the Gadelaza in the Movie. 4628735410_2c0382186f.jpg|Magazine Article about the Gadelaza in the Movie. Gadelaza Movie Magazine Article.jpg|Gundam 00 Final Mission Memorial Book - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza GalaArms.png|Magazine article on Gadelaza's battle mode and armaments. Img839v.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza Img840.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza Img841.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza - Technical Detail/Design GNMA-Y0002V - Gadelaza - Data File.jpg|GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza - Data File GNMA-Y0002V - Gadelaza - Technical Detail & Design.jpg|GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza - Technical Detail/Design Ijvlf0.jpg|Gundam 00N -Story Ijufh6.jpg|Gundam 00N -Story Ijqicg.jpg|Gundam 00N -Story EGT.png|ELS Gadelaza from Gundam 00N Il7kvs.jpg|ELS Gadelaza - Technical Detail/Design Il7gfc.jpg|Gundam 00N - 1/1300 - ELS Gadelaza Gadelaza Weapons.jpg Concept Art 1.jpg|Gadelaza Concept Art 01 Concept Art 2.jpg|Gadelaza Concept Art 02 Concept Art 3.jpg|Gadelaza Concept Art 03 Concept Art 4.jpg|Gadelaza Concept Art 04 Gadelaza (Magazine Article) 01.jpg|Gundam Perfect File Profile (1) Gadelaza (Magazine Article) 02.jpg|Gundam Perfect File Profile (2) External links *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza on MAHQ.net